When Hope Flies In?
by SinfulWright
Summary: This is my own version of season 2. Alolia's plan isn't suppose to happen this way, so he made a back up plan to make miracles.
1. The Beginning

Things can never last until the end of time. Human nature always have war. War can destroy a civilization. It is in human nature's blood that war comes. That is where hope comes in. The wings of dreams and a savior to millions. That is where project I.D.A comes from different dimensions are sent here when the timer runs starts to turn.

* * *

The scientist that were behind this knew that peace wouldn't last that long. They then resulted on a counter measure in case this organization should fall. This counter measure was created by Alolia Shenburg with his dimentional collage, Jason Riordan, his assistant, has devised a machine if anything were to go wrong. They were to hope that those who can save, be saved and those who shall die, die for peace. They hope that those from different worlds would happen. This is the last resort that they don't want to cross.

* * *

Four years have passed since Celestial Being went into hiding and were defeated. ESF army created A-Laws, a military force made to make those who do not want to submit to the Earth. Those who have defended colonies would disapprove their action. Innovators, the ones who think they could guide humanity and rule them under the excuse of Alolia Shenburgs plan. The ones who try to show the human's light would revolt against this. Innovators think that their kind could guide the world though. They think like Newtypes. Those who fight to show that we are all the same and grant peace can fight to go. These characteristic of what might need to be done will be done. For justice, for peace, for justification, and righteousness. They all came here for reason and a reason to help win.

"Code 2526, Access granted, Back up plan 232 activating" Said a robotic monotones voice said. "Project I.D.A Activating in 3,2 ,1, it is in progress."

This is how our story begins. 


	2. The Fate of Two

Gundam: Char's Counter Attack era.

As Amuro Ray, the one who pushed part of the asteroid Axis Asteroid out of Earths way and was to push both parts out into open space. With the help of Chang Agi's theory of the psycho frame, he carries this mission alone while push Chat Aznable the one who is responsible for this crisis out into deep space. With his Nu Gundam and Char's escape pod from Sazabi, they now drift before knowing what will happen to them and become of them.

As Nu Gundam lets go of the asteroid and let the giant rock drift out into space, Amuro, his Nu Gundam still holding Chars' pod began to speak before his power went out. This meant to him and Char that their fates would be sealed.

"So this is it," Amuro said sadly

"Yes it is Amuro," Char answered

"So any final words Char?"

"Yeah, if were going out this way, then I would have wanted to see Lalah's face once more."

"Now, how about you Amuro?"

" I'm glad that I showed everyone that you can see what a humans heart can show."

"This would then end both of our stories then. Huh,Amuro?"

"Yeah, I guess it does."

As they still drift aimlessly, a green portal from nowhere try to suck them in.(No That What she said jokes on the reviews please)

"What's That!" as Amuro looks at the portal with a frighten voice.

"Come, you're needed guides of humanity," a mysterious low voice said in the two pilots mind.

"Char! Did you hear that!" Amuro exclaimed

" Yeah I did! It looks like it wants us in! Do you have any power?!"

"No! It ran out of juice after moving the asteroid!"

As they were sucked in the portal. They were moving farther and farther away, screaming, until the portal disappear with echos of their screams.


	3. Angel's Decent

Gundam Wing Era

The Gundams of this era have died through two years of remembrance. Each of the five are already gone to make themselves have normal lives but all who have been in the god forsaken war of space and earth. An anomaly of space has occurred. The Gundams, under the military peace keeping branch Preventers, were rebuilt along side with other recruits from the Preventer base and Peace Million II. The three recruits were hand picked by Millardo Peacecraft or Zech Merquise. Although the Lightning Count was retired, he hand picked these pilots because he saw potential in them. They now check this strange occurrence with them.

"Hey Leo, how does your controls feel with your new Gundam?" said a Fillipino man said. He had a black space suit on that said "232" on it. He had black hair and brown eyes. His hairstyle was short but wild, and was well built. He was in his 30's.  
His was a his own custom Epyon. It had its zero system taken out because of the war between the Earth and White Fang. It had its original design for close combat and had spikes all over its body, and due to those spikes, can't go into bird mode.

" Ares gundam works like a dream! I can't wait for close combat with this thing!" he said like a child on christmas. This was a european man with black hair and brown eyes. He is well built and his spacesuit is red. Ares gundam is a red gundam that has close combat range that was combined with Sandrock, Deathsythes, and wing zeros capabilities. Armed with its own custom Axe as huge as deathscythes' scythe was with his Gundam, holding on with two hands. This Gundam is equiped with a throwing tomahawk for far away enemies and a attachable harpoon on both arms. This pilot was in his 30's as well." How about you Mitsuki? How's your gundam?" Leo asked.

"….. Fine…." Mitsuki said monotonously. She was 19 years old. She had blue hair like the sky and red eyes like the ripeness of a tomato. Her eyes told a story though, one that made her that way. She had a bit moderate bust and a lean figure. Her Gundam was Valkyria gundam. It looked like Wing Zero custom except it is leaner, the wings are steel sliver,the middle crystal for the cockpit is a dark purple, the blue paint is replaced with a lighter blue, and the thrusters are more compact with the Gundam for faster travel. This is where the advancement of technology began. This prototype of machinery has a system called the "Angel Sense" system that has the same capabilities as the ZERO system. This system, though, has the ability to control the finns that can detach and attach from its wings and fire around it's target.  
It is equipped with two beam swords for close combat, a hyper beam gun that has the energy enough to destroy a whole colony. Though it has a safety lock only to be unlocked by the higher marshal command code of the Preventer Brass.

"Hey, stop with the chatter, we're here." Heero said flatly.

There it was, a giant green glowing vortex, spiraling and waiting for something to happen. Then, all of a sudden Leo had a vision in his mind and heard a voice repeating" You shall come to replace the lost, You shall come to replace the lost." The vision was him, lying on a bed wounded with a brunette woman crying before him. He spoke some silent words to the woman before his eyes closed, and slept peacefully in the woman's arms.

"What the hell?!" Duo said as the vortex stuck them in. "We're being sucked in!" Duo shouting in the COMM of the Preventers.

As the Gundams were being sucked in, they struggled to try and get out of it's pull.

"Damn, It's not working!" Duo shouted

"Stop resisting, your only going to destroy your Gundam that way." Wufei said calmly. He knew they should not struggle to even try and escape. The thrusters of the Gundams would only burn out, which would leave them sitting ducks if they continued.

"Alright then, everyone brace yourself!" Quatre exclaimed. All the pilots held onto their controls as their cockpits flashed red repeatedly.

As they get sucked into the vortex, they slowly go away until you see nothing as the vortex closes.


	4. To Plant a New Seed

Cosmic Era 75

War, the source of scars and blood left in a river of sorrow. The never ending cycle of revenge. Hatred bloomed by the dead of the first Bloody Valentine. Transforming it into the Second Bloody Valentine with Junius Seven. ZAFT, a military force for the PLANTS have located the LOGOS leaders in ORB. Durandal executes his plan to take the LOGO leader Djibril to Justices.

As the fight went on with Archangel underwater, firing ammunition at the ZAFT underwater fleets. The Minerva, ZAFT's top fleet, deploys their Mobile Suit Gundam's Legend and Destiny as they fight both Athurn Zala's Infinite Justice and Kira Yamato's Strike Freedom.

"We've lost signal with the flagship !" said an operator on the Minerva. Gladys, focused at the task at hand, picks up the intercom phone to give out her command.

"Lunamaria! Sortie at once! Shoot down that Shuttle!" Gladys ordered the redhead.

"Djibril may escape on it!"  
As Luna sortied out of the ship with her Alie pack for her mobile suit comes out, she flew past two M1-Astray's and fired at the shuttle only to miss with loose accuracy. Lunamaria, with her face as the realization, stared out into the ship as it flew by with Djibril.

"All forces: We're withdrawing from Orb!" she ordered to all ships and soldiers out on the battlefield.

"Captain" Rey said with disbelief. Then all of a sudden, the shuttle exploded.

"What the?!" an Orb operator said

"What's wrong?! What is going on out there!" Cagalli ordered, worried about her brother and her fiance in the battlefield.

"Djbril's ship has been destroyed?!" the operator responded. Both Cagalli and Amagami were both astonished

"Get us a view !?"Gladys said as Arthur ordered a zoom in of a mysterious mobile suit.

The mobile suit was a white mobile suit with red tattoos all over it. It had two cannons the size of a Gottifiend cannon. It had thrusters on it's back and had a divine glow to it.

" The gate shall be opened" the mobile suit said.

Then, all of a sudden, black holes appeared under the Archangel, Minerva, and both of it's mobile suits of Athurn, Rey, Shinn, Luna, and Kira.

"What the?!" everyone said as it pulled them in along with the mysterious mobile suit.

"All units push away from the hole, try to get this ship out of it's currents" Both Gladys and Ramuis said as it pulled them in.

" We can't ma'm, we're being sucked int!" said the operator

As Kira and the other mobile suits try to fly free from the eerie hole, a voice whisper something to everyone.

"The gate shall be closed" it said in a feminine voice.

Then, Archangel and Minerva, their mobile suits, and the crew on board disappeared with out a trace.


	5. Going Under a New Moonlight

Universal Century DOCK 1

As Amuro and Char were shot out of the portal and into the metal deck of a ominous spaceport. Amuro said that the power was back on to Nu Gundam as well as Char's escape pod. Both emerged from their robotic machines and saw a huge empty room with no window, no doors, and no one there. Only themselves in darkness.

"Where the hell are we?" Amuro wondered, looking around. Nothing was teeming with life. They only heard their own echos.

The floors lit up with arrows pointing north where they're standing. With no other option, they followed a open door.

After Colony DOCK 2

Heero and the other gundams crash landed on metal surface of the floor with a giant CLANK!

"That was one hell of a ride," Duo grimaced, rubbing the back of his head from the roughness of the ride. Everyone of the pilots were emerging from their perspective machines. Although, Leo didn't take it too well and barfed in the bag he got from a compartment in his suit.

"Hey Leo, are you alright there?" said John.

"Yeah John, I'm just dandy" Leo said sarcastically with an uneasy face.

" Well excuse me for trying to be nice here," pouted John. He always loved to see Leo over act of the little things. It was such a hilarious sight.

The room was like Amuro and Char encountered. Dark and empty. The lights on the floor lit up with arrows flashing north towards a opened door.

" I don't trust this one bit," Quatra said with distrustfulness in his voice. The last time he was in such a predicament, he destroyed a whole colony with the Zero System. It was something Quatra would really like to forget.

" I am in agreement here as well Quatra. We should be cautious, never know if this might be a terrorist act or even a militia from another country's doing." Trowa said with assurance.

"However, to learn what is going on, we need to move forward."

Heero and Mitstuki went ahead of the others in curiosity.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Mitsuki questioned them. The others looked at each other in surprise and followed suite.

Cosmic Era DOCK 3

"Status report" said a fatigue Gladys. On the way when they were in the portal, a accumulative amount of unknown projectiles hit the surface of the Minerva.

"Everything is green ma'm, the thrusters are damaged and weaponry as well". said the operator.

"Ah, Captain, where exactly are we?" said Arthur who got up from the floor with his hair messed up and picking up his hat. As he said this, the other ship, Archangel, who have seem to have gone with them, hailed their ship.

"Minerva, this is Archangel," said Murrue has she was on the main screen.

"We request that we speak outside of our ships and request a truce for now"

Outside the ship, the Gundams have crash landed on the metallic floor of the unknown area.

"Athrun, you alright?" Kira asked worriedly as he opened communications with the suit.

"I'm alright Kira," answered Athrun with reassurance. On the other side, Shinn and his other comrades in arms opened their coms as well for reassurance.

"Where the hell are we?! (2)" said Shinn

"Shinn calm down, we will know when we get a message from the captain" Luna said. A message went out to all ZAFT and Archangel crew members. Rey's eyes widen as he read the message, then the others as well.

"What! They want to have a truce with the Archangel?" exclaimed Rey. Then another message came up.

" You all have only enough power right now to get out of either your crew out of your ships or mobile suits, I understand right now this is all of a sudden. Follow the light to seek your answers."

The message ended there.

"I don't trust this one bit…" Kira cautiously said as he got out of the cockpit. He looked around to see that the other ZAFT pilots came out of their mobile suits as well. All of them wearing red crimson space suits, well except for Rey for he was wearing a purple suit, then they saw a flashing arrow pointing at doors that split but go the same way. Kira and Athrun met up with Shinn and his comrades as well

" You got the message, right Shinn?" Athurn Asked as he saw the distrust on his face.

" Look, as much as I trusted you before, I'm not going to try and trust you Athurn. Once this is over, we are enemies again. There is no use in befriending a traitor,"  
Shinn said to his former commanding officer.

Alright then, as long as we don't try to kill each other we're fine then" Kira claimed as he walked towards the Archangel crew with Athurn.

" He better keep his promise" Rey thought as himself and his teammates ran towards their crew and friends through the open doors.

DOCK 4 After War

"Garrod!" said Jamil as he chased after the Double X with his Divider along with the rest of the crew. The portal they reached led them to a meteorite that was a obscured base while they went to the docking bay automatically hooked them up to the loading bay with no excessive force at all. The mobile suits and Gundams landed safely on the steel surface of the concealed rock mass. The power on the human-like machines have suddenly lost power. As to their surprise though, the Freedon lost power as well. Garrod rushed towards to the Freeden to seek some help from the doctor.

"Doc!"Garrod cried in plea.

"Doc, you have to help her!"

"Calm down Garrod!" Techcs Farzenberg, the medical officer of the ship, told him. The doctor told him to place her on the bed, only to see that she already to open her eyes. She looks at Garrod, towards herself, and then the doctor.

"We have to go," Tifa said as she got on her feet and just walked away as if she was a zombie.

"Tifa, Wait!" Garrod shouted as he ran to chase after her.

Jamil and the other pilots jumped out of their machines and made it towards Jamil and the Divider.

"Go to the door with your men and crew, that is where answers shall lie," said a voice in his mind. His eyes opened widely under his dark sunglasses. He then turned around to the a big giant door going to what looked like an entrance to a walkway.

" Sala go get the crew and meet us outside." said Jamil in a walky-talky.

"Yes Jamil, but for what?" the brunette Sala asked.

"Call it a feeling," he said ominously. The crew came in with Tifa already coming out of the Vulture ship with Garrod chasing after her. As he caught up to her, Jamil said to stay here and wait for the others. He said go through the door north of them. As soon as the crew and pilots were out of the ship, they left through the doors.


	6. The Stage is Set

**Universal Century DOCK 1**

As Amuro and Char were shot out of the portal and into the metal deck of a ominous spaceport. Amuro say that the power was back on to Nu Gundam as well as Char's escape pod. Both emerged from their robotic weaponry and saw a huge empty room with no window, no doors, and no one there. Only themselves in darkness.

"Where the hell are we." Amuro said looking around. Nothing was teeming with life. They only heard their own echos.

The floors lit up with arrows pointing north where they're standing. With no other option, they followed a open door.

* * *

**After Colony DOCK 2**

Heero and the other gundams crash landed on metal surface of the floor with a giant CLANK!

"That was one hell of a ride" Duo said with him rubbing the back of his head. Everyone of the pilots were emerging from their perspective machines. Although, Leo didn't take it too well and barfed in the bag( make ur imagination go wild to see where he got it).

"Hey Leo, are you alright there?" said John

"Yeah John, I'm just dandy" Leo said sarcastically

" Well excuse me for trying to be nice here" said John

The room was like Amuro and Char encountered. Dark and empty. The lights on the floor lit up with arrows flashing north towards a opened door.

" I don't trust this one bit" Quatra said with distrustfulness

" I am in agreement here Quatra" Trowa said with assurance.

"However, to learn what is going on, we need to move forward."

Heero and Mitstuki went ahead of the others in curiosity.

" Are you guys coming or what?" Mitsuki questioned them. The others looked at each other and followed running to them.

* * *

**Cosmic Era DOCK 3**

"Status report" said a fatigue Gladys. On the way when they were in the portal, a accumulative amount of unknown projectiles hit the surface of the Minerva.

"Everything is green ma'm, the thrusters are damaged and weaponry as well". said the operator.

"Ah, Captain, where exactly are we?" said Arthur who got up from the floor with his hair messed up and picking up his hat. As he said this, the other ship, Archangel, who have seem to have gone with them, hailed their ship.

"Minerva, this is Archangel" said Murrue has she was on screen.

"We request that we speak outside of our ships and request a truce for now"

Outside the ship, the Gundams have crash landed on the metallic floor of the unknown area.

"Athrun, you alright" said Kira as he opened a com.

"I'm alright Kira" said Athrun with reassurance. On the other side, Shinn and his other comrades in arms opened their coms as well for reassurance.

"Where the hell are we? " said Shinn

"Shinn calm down, we will know when we get a message from the captain" Luna said. A message went out to all ZAFT and Archangel crew members. Rey's eyes widen as he read the message, then the others as well.

"What! They want to have a truce with the Archangel?" exclaimed Rey. Then another message came up.

" You all have only enough power right now to get out of either your crew out of your ships or mobile suits, I understand right now this is all of a sudden. Follow the light to seek your answers."

The message ended there.

"I don't trust this one bit" said Kira as he got out of the cockpit. He looked around to see that the other ZAFT pilots came out of their mobile suits as well. All of them wearing red crimson space suits, well except for Rey for he was wearing a purple suit, then they saw a flashing arrow pointing at doors that split but go the same way. Kira and Athrun met up with Shinn and his comrades as well

" You got the message, right Shinn?" Athurn Asked as he saw the distrust on his face.

" Look, as much as I trusted you before, I'm going to try and trust you Athurn,"

Shinn said to his former comanding officer.

" Alright then, as long as we don't try to kill each other we're fine then" Kira claimed as he walked towards the Archangel crew with Athurn.

" He better keep his promise" Rey thought as himself and his teammates ran towards their crew and friends through the open doors.

* * *

**DOCK 4 After War **

"Garrod!" said Jamil as he chased after the Double X with his Divider along with the rest of the crew. The portal they reached led them to a meteorite that was a obscured base while they went to the docking bay automatically hooked them up to the loading bay with no excessive force at all. The mobile suits and Gundams landed safely on the steel surface of the concealed rock mass. The power on the human-like machines have suddenly lost power. As to their surprise though, the Freedon lost power as well. Garrod rushed towards to the Freedon to seek some help from the doctor.

"Doc!"Garrod cried in plea.

"Doc, you have to help her!"

"Calm down Garrod!" the doctor said(IDK WAT HIS NAME IS). The doctor told him to place her on the bed, only to see that she already to open her eyes. She looks at Garrod, towards herself, and then the doctor.

"We have to go," Tifa said as she got on her feet and just walked away.

"Tifa, Wait!" Garrod shouted as he ran to chase after her.

Jamil and the other pilots jumped out of their machines and made it towards Jamil and the Divider.

"Go to the door with your men and crew, that is where answers shall lie," said a voice in his mind. His eyes opened widely under his dark sunglasses. He then turned around to the a big giant door going to what looked like an entrance to a walkway.

" Sala go get the crew and meet us outside." said Jamil in a walky-talky.

"Yes Jamil, but for what?" the brunnett Sala asked.

"Call it a feeling," he said ominously. The crew came in with Tifa already coming out of the Vulture ship with Garrod chasing after her. As he caught up to her, Jamil said to stay here and wait for the others. He said go through the door north of them. Then they all left towards the door.

* * *

Whew, man was tat long, took me a while but hey im getting somewhere. ANYWAYS, the stage is set, the pieces have been made, what shall happen next, until then, see u there!


End file.
